Tan cerca y tan lejos
by Nasirid
Summary: Hacía días que el torneo de justas había terminado. Días en los que se habían evitado, no queriendo recordar aquello que querían y no podía ser. Spoilers del 2x02


**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que podáis reconocer es de la BBC. Ya me gustaría a mí que fuera mío :P_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Cada vez que cerraba una puerta y comprobaba quién estaba en la habitación, suspiraba aliviada. Habían pasado dos días desde la final del torneo y Gwen no quería admitir que le estuviera evitando, pero la realidad era que lo hacía. Y era tan difícil… Incluso conociendo el castillo tan bien como los años de trabajo le habían permitido le resultaba complicado no cruzarse con él al menos una vez al día.

Ya era bastante duro recordar lo que había pasado cada vez que entraba en su casa y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos como para tener que verle también a cada rato. Y sin embargo una parte de ella quería encontrarse con él casi cada hora, todo el tiempo. Aunque no pudieran hablar ni compartir un simple gesto. Sólo verle.

- Gwen, ¿ocurre algo?

Morgana la sacó de sus pensamientos, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación.

- No, mi señora. – le garantizó Gwen caminando hacia el centro de la habitación. – Lo siento.

Colocó las sábanas limpias que acababa de traer sobre la mesa y empezó a deshacer la cama. Cumplía con la tarea en silencio, de forma automática. A Morgana tampoco le pasó desapercibido aquel detalle, acostumbrada a la charla casi continua de Gwen mientras arreglaba su habitación.

- No tienes que disculparte. – le aseguró levantándose del sillón y acercándose a ella. - ¿Ocurre algo, Gwen?

- No, nada.

- Y entonces ¿por qué llevas dos días ausente? – insistía Morgana. – Mírame, Gwen. ¿Por qué estás tan distraída? Empiezas a preocuparme.

La cogió suavemente de las manos para que dejara las sábanas. Gwen sonrió, intentando que no pareciera un gesto tan triste como ella sentía que era. Le garantizó que todo estaba bien, aunque Morgana no pareciera demasiado convencida.

La protegida del rey volvió al sillón decidiendo que quizás estaba exagerando y que, en cualquier caso, Gwen le acabaría contando todo si es que realmente le sucedía algo. Pero de pronto, nada más sentarse, cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿No será por Sir William, verdad?

Gwen se irguió súbitamente, agradeciendo estar de espaldas.

- Durante el torneo te vi bastante pendiente de él. – Morgana continuaba hablando ante el silencio de su amiga. – De hecho el último día te vi hasta preocupada por él, ya sabes, cuando casi se cae del caballo.

- Simplemente me pareció un gran caballero.

Morgana arqueó una ceja, claramente no muy convencida con aquella respuesta.

- Vamos Gwen, somos amigas ¿no? A mí no tienes por qué ocultarme nada.

- Sí que lo somos, sí. – murmuró Gwen de forma casi imperceptible.

Pero no añadió nada más ante la decepción de Morgana. Ella parecía sumamente interesada en saber por qué su doncella actuaba de aquel modo tan pensativo en los últimos días.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Ni siquiera ocultando la verdadera identidad de William de Deire la situación tenía lógica alguna. No era más que una locura. Que una sirvienta como ella se fijara en un noble ya era bastante irrealizable, pero que ese noble fuera el futuro rey de Camelot no tenía pies ni cabeza.

Por muy amigas que fueran había ciertas cosas que Gwen prefería guardarse para sí misma. Que no pudiera dejar de recordar el beso de Arthur, del _príncipe Arthur_, era una de ellas.

---

Sabía que le estaba evitando. Quizás antes del torneo no hubiera sido consciente de la cantidad de veces que podían llegar a verse a lo largo del día, pero ahora sí que lo era, vaya si lo era.

Habían pasado únicamente dos días y apenas la había visto. Arthur tampoco había hecho nada por acercarse, siempre rodeados de gente y ella… Bueno, ella ya se esforzaba demasiado en no cruzarse en su camino.

Tampoco es que pudiera culparla. ¿Qué iban a hacer, verse en cada pasillo y mirarse a los ojos en silencio? Ya era bastante difícil saber que estaba cerca, que no tenía que recurrir a sus recuerdos para ver su rostro, pero que no podían acercarse. ¡No podía ni sonreírle sin sentirse culpable!

Por eso era mejor de aquella forma. Volver al principio, atrás en el tiempo. A la época en que no eran más que dos desconocidos compartiendo unos segundos de sus vidas al día. Cuando sólo existía un saludo formal y un gesto distraído y automático por su parte.

Tendría que aprender de nuevo su vieja rutina. De no ser así, cuando volvieran a verse sus labios esbozarían la sonrisa natural que sólo ella le inspiraba.

---

Gwen seguía a su dama a regañadientes, con todas las excusas agotadas.

- Ya lavarás esos vestidos en otro momento. – le había instado Morgana cogiéndola del brazo. – Hace un día demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo.

Y así fue como acabaron en uno de los patios traseros del castillo, justo donde los caballeros entrenaban en aquel momento.

A Morgana siempre le habían fascinado aquel tipo de cosas, Gwen lo sabía bien. No era una dama de la corte al uso, no. A Morgana le gustaban las espadas, fijarse en los movimientos propios de la lucha. Era mucho más guerrera de lo que sus preciosos vestidos de seda dejaban traslucir.

- Venga, Gwen, no pongas esa cara. – la animó.

La doncella esbozó una sonrisa forzada y avanzó unos pasos intentando no buscar a Arthur entre los caballeros. _"Al príncipe Arthur_", se obligó a pensar, _"el príncipe."_

Casi agradeció que llevaran puestos los cascos porque aunque las ropas desvelaban la identidad de cada caballero, era mucho más fácil imaginar que Arthur no era el del escudo de dragón si no le veía el rostro.

Poco después de que ellas llegaran Gwen se percató de que ese mismo caballero se había vuelto hacia donde estaban. Sólo unos segundos, pero ya sabía que ella estaba allí.

En un intento por evitar el encuentro inminente le pidió permiso a Morgana para recoger algunas flores para su habitación. Saludó a Merlin, que acababa de aparecer, y los dejó a ambos con la palabra en la boca. Sabía de sobra que era una actitud descortés pero no encontraba fuerza de voluntad. Además tenía la sensación de que cualquiera que la viera mirar a Arthur sabría lo que pasaba. Merlin podía ser mucho más despistado, pero no Morgana.

- El _príncipe_ Arthur. – masculló para sí mientras se alejaba.

---

- No sé qué le pasa. – declaró Morgana cuando Gwen ya no podía oírla. – Nunca la he visto quejarse al venir a los entrenamientos. Es más, pensé que le gustaba. No sé, puede que le recuerde a Sir William.

- ¿Sir William? – a Merlin el nombre del falso caballero le pilló por sorpresa.

- Sir William de Deira, el ganador del torneo de justas.

- Sé a quién os referís. – respondió el joven moviendo las manos. – Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver Gwen con él.

- Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le ayudaste durante el torneo pensé que te habrías dado cuenta, Merlin. – ironizó ella. – Gwen estuvo muy pendiente de él, ¿es que acaso no lo viste?

-Sí que lo vi. – respondió él lentamente.

Estaba empezando a encajar las piezas.

- Desde entonces está distraída. – seguía Morgana. – No con sus tareas, sino… no sé, a veces tengo la sensación de que su mente está muy lejos de su cuerpo. Parece que ese tal William de Deira ha causado una gran impresión en ella.

- Sí, es posible. – reconoció el joven. Arthur se estaba acercando a ellos mientras se quitaba el casco. – Es bastante probable.

---

Debía aparentar normalidad. No podía dejar que se dieran cuenta que en el fondo no hablaba con ellos. Que buscaba a Guinevere con la mirada mientras respondía sin pensar a los comentarios de ambos.

Tenía que estar cerca. La había visto un momento antes y rara vez dejaba sola a Morgana. No, definitivamente tenía que volver. Daba igual si él tenía que mantener una conversación insulsa durante un rato. Lo haría con tal de verla.

Era irónico que lo hiciera, justo cuando aquella misma mañana se había prometido que haría lo posible por evitarla. Ahora aquel pensamiento le parecía una soberana estupidez.

Y si en algún momento Arthur creyó que había llegado a seguir la conversación, dejó de hacerlo en cuanto ella apareció con un ramo de flores en las manos.

Morgana se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Gwen, alabando el colorido de las flores. Sólo Merlin se fijó en Arthur.

Algo pasaba, desde luego, porque el príncipe se había callado dejando una frase a medias.

---

A pesar de sus esfuerzos Gwen no pudo evitar un esbozo de sonrisa al verle tan cerca. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para saludarle.

- Sire.

- Guinevere. – respondió Arthur casi al mismo tiempo. Sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. ¿Cuánto hacía que quería pronunciar su nombre en voz alta _otra vez_?

Quería decirle tantas cosas… En aquel instante sentía que volvía a ser sólo Arthur, no el príncipe, simplemente un hombre más. Quería contarle que aún guardaba la prenda con la que le había deseado suerte en la última justa. Que había querido desprenderse de ella para no recordarla más de lo debido pero no había sido capaz. Que le habría gustado que el torneo hubiera durado un millón de años, con tal de poder tener la libertad que había descubierto encerrado en su casa.

Le habría gustado pedirle que no se escondiera por los pasillos, que no se tomara tantas molestias sólo por él. De todas formas, se vieran o no, Arthur no era capaz de quitársela de la cabeza, así que qué más daba.

Gwen fue la primera en bajar la mirada. No era una mujer lanzada, sabía que no iba a hacer ninguna locura si seguían mirándose, pero no podía. Su corazón no podía.

Arthur apretó los labios para aguantar el suspiro que no podía evitar. Miró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que Merlin le estaba observando con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Recoge mis cosas y luego pule mi armadura, por favor.

Y se marchó de vuelta al castillo sin mirar atrás. Merlin le siguió un segundo más tarde aún sorprendido. ¿Se lo había pedido por favor?

Gwen sonrió abiertamente entonces.

Había aprendido la lección después de todo.


End file.
